A Demon Tale
by Aura
Summary: After A Final Act. Kagome and Inuyasha have been married for over a year but when they are separated Kagome is forced to work with Sesshomaru even though she's grown to hate the demon lord. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Irreversible Damage

_I am in the air now._

Electric, the day felt as if it was charged with life and Kagome smiled lazily. Stretching out on the simple futon she shared with Inuyasha while waking up. Outside the gentle warbling of birds sang her a welcome to the new day. Out the window the grass sparkled with dew and the autumn mist drew back with the approach of the golden orb on the horizon.

Moving to sit at the small vanity she'd managed to acquire she started to brush her hair. It was nice to have a few moments to herself to just relax in the morning. Inuyasha rarely woke with her as he didn't usually need to sleep as much as she did. Usually he was back to push her awake by sunrise and it was a pleasant surprise to wake on her own.

_"Probably off getting ordered about by Sango, Miroku, and their brood with the clean up."_ Kagome thought with a small giggle.

The family had thrown Kagome and Inuyasha a party for their anniversary the night before. A year of marriage. It was something to celebrate after all the rough times they'd fought through and Kagome had a hard time believing it had already been so long. The time had all too quickly passed but she was thankful for the lack of troubles so all of them could have more peaceful lives.

Even Inuyasha had grown accustomed to the new lifestyle, he had stopped carrying Tetsusaiga everywhere and instead it was on a stand in the center of the dresser. Ironic the blade that had gained so much ire from the half-demon for looking like a 'piece-of-junk' when they first found it now took on the assignment of showpiece.

Finishing her hair she picked up a change of clothes and some of the soaps she'd figured out how to make. She still had some shampoo and soaps from home but she saved those for special occasions. With the well sealed off from her time, once it ran out, she wouldn't be able to get replacements.

Inuyasha complained for a while about not being able to get ramen, Shippou complained about the lack of sweets, Miroku other snacks, and Sango shared Kagome's dislike for the lack of soaps and shampoos. Still, they all craved the conveniences of her world together and it was something else they could talk about on those days where people discussed 'wouldn't it be nice'.

The water was chilled in the river, and soon she wouldn't be able to use it to bathe at all, she'd have to make Inuyasha drag water to warm and put in the tub. She hated that during the last winter but she would have to manage. It was better than catching pneumonia, sometimes she was too risky with things like bathing she knew. Not being able to go back to her own time if something went wrong made it much more of a threat, but it was one of her guilty pleasures being able to enjoy the clean water in the stream near town.

_"I should talk Inuyasha into going to some hot springs when it gets colder."_ She thought as she got back out shortly after getting in. It was just too cold to sit and enjoy it. Finishing folding her pajama's to take with back to the cot she'd just started to walk that way when she caught a whiff of burning in the air.

Ash drifted by a moment after she picked up the smell, the screams hit her ears after that and her casual day turned to sprinting toward the disturbance. She could see that one of the homes had been lit on fire near where Sango and Miroku live and was rushing that way. She dropped her pajama's to pick them up later. She needed to get her bow and arrows.

The flap of the entrance barely moved as she slid into her shared home and opened the closet, having to hop to reach for her quiver on the top shelf. Gritting her teeth as she reached for it frantically.

_"Just put it up there, I don't really need them and if I do you can reach them." _She remembered saying to Inuyahsa and tearing away again with just her bow. If she was lucky then there would be other members of the guard that had arrows she could borrow.

Moving entirely too slowly as she ran she could already feel a stitch starting in her side. She'd let herself get too soft in the year without problems, she'd barely ran and didn't walk very much other than just around the village. This same run wouldn't have come close to winding her back when they were still chasing Naraku.

Coming around a corner she saw a causality, a man with the guard had been shredded by deep claw marks. She stopped but checking his pulse he was already gone. Ignoring the blood on her hand she grabbed his quiver and wrenched it free of his shoulder. Nearly retching at the nasty pop she caused his shoulder pulling the projectiles free. She swallowed back the bile and continued forward, afraid but not letting that stop her, at least she hadn't completely lost her nerve in the year of inactivity.

Finally she breathed out a bit in relief, Sango and Miroku's house wasn't on fire, it was the one next door. People were trying to put it out and she heard familiar cries from down the road.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" It was Miroku, he was holding off Inuyasha's claws with his staff but the metal had several scratch marks in it. "Get ahold of yourself!"

The half-demon had an arrow sticking from an arm near the wrist, though only part of the shaft was visible as the rest had been broken off. His eyes were a deep crimson and azure with black, ragged lines cutting across his cheeks. The only answer he offered the monk was a growl before he took another close swipe.

"Sit boy!" Kagome called out, but the last word came out hollow. Her eyes widening as she realized.

The night before...

_ The dancing was at it's height. The villagers clapping and keeping beat with the music as they moved to the jaunty tune. They'd already finished a dinner and people had spoken well of Inuyasha and Kagome's union, or picked on them a little in good fun, and now it had turned to dancing. Inuyasha had wandered off from the main event and Kagome had followed him into the edge of the forest where the reveries of other party-goers were more of a quiet echo._

_ "Hey." She said, face serious as a hand laid on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"_

_ He glanced back her, smiled sadly a moment, then replied. "Keh. Of course Kagome, all the noise just hurts my ears. ...and...I didn't get you anything..."_

_ Guilty. It was on his face, he hadn't remembered? She wasn't sure. It was a twinge painful that he'd forget but he'd never been the sort that was hugely sentimental. She shook her head and smiled, not wanting to fight at all._

_ "That's all right, you can get me something later." A small shrug from her, dismissive. "Can I give you my gift?"_

_ He turned more fully toward her, ears perked showed his curiousness more than his expression did. Nodding as he watched her, taking her hand that had been on his shoulder in his._

_ "You have to close your eyes."_

_ "Last time..." He started to protest._

_ "Close your eyes!" She snapped, not certain why he always had to be stubborn when she was trying to be sweet._

_ He blinked at her and complied, keeping his retort to himself. Angry Kagome was always bad. He felt her messing with his clothes and then something being placed in his hand._

_ "There. You can look."_

_ The beads of subjugation were glittering lightly in the silver light of the stars. Settled in his hand and she was beaming at him. Shocked he looked between her and the beads, then finally pulled her close and buried his face in her hair._

Back to the present...

She stared at where he was still attacking Miroku...she wouldn't be able to stop him now...all because she thought she could trust him not to act against her. In her sentiment she'd never even considered the idea that he would fall into his demon nature again.

"No..." The short word a quiet and broken whisper. She wasn't at all sure what to do. Miroku at least seemed to be able to hold him off but it seemed like a losing battle. More villagers rushed by behind the monk, running toward the forest to hide away from where the battle was taking place.

Rin was with them and stopped, blinking at the scene with Inuyasha. She'd never seen him enter his 'full' demon form and her face was concerned. "What's wrong with him? Why's he attacking Miroku?"

"Come Rin." Kaede called from where she had been herding along other people from the village. "We need to move now, don't stand there!"

But Inuyasha's attention was already split, he tossed Miroku aside staff and all and ran for the young girl instead. As if he had some incredible lust for anyone's blood that wouldn't be sated by a difficult enemy. Rin froze like a deer caught in the headlights, though it wouldn't have mattered even if she'd turned to run. The claws would have only entered her from the back instead of the front.

"No!" Kagome's drawn out scream was too late. The blood was flowing too freely for the girl to be saved. Even if Kagome's voice was able to reach Inuyasha, the damage was irreversible.


	2. Come BackPlease

_I am in your lungs._

The color of the blood around Kagome was somehow more apparent as she stared at the thick liquid dripping from Inuyasha's claws. He discarded the small body of Rin to the side, not giving her a second glance as her wound continued to gush out on the ground, her eyes already lifeless. He didn't so much as flinch but instead turned again to look at Kagome...though if there was the slightest hint of recognition she couldn't see it.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed lowly, barely able to get her words out around the lump that had risen in her throat. "Please...come back...this isn't you..."

She was begging, or trying to...but there was only murder in his eyes as he stalked toward her. Her bow was in hand, and she could feel the weight of the quiver on her back, but she couldn't bring herself to knock an arrow against her husband even if he wasn't sane. The weapon instead fell from her limp fingers and she held her arms out to be un-threatening.

"It's me Inuyasha. Kagome..." She managed a little easier after a painful swallow but she didn't get to finish what she was going to say.

Inuyasha had crossed half the distance between them before a streak of silver and white knocked him away with such force he was sent rolling into and then through the building that was on fire. The electricity that had been in the air was instead replaced by a overwhelming pressure, her senses lighting up like airport security at Christmas time. She recognized the energy, Sesshomaru's presence was almost immeasurable compared to any other demon they'd faced.

Only rarely had she seen the demon lord transform, or being to, and it was painful every time to be too close. Akin she might imagine to standing next to a concert speaker with the blazing sun overhead while police were shooting tear gas into the crowd. At the very least it was overwhelming and her cries of protest, even if they had been loud enough, probably would have gone unheard.

The half-demon dashed back through the burning building, safe thanks to his robes of the fire rat and leapt into the air. He was coming down claws first at his older brother but Sesshomaru only pulled his blade and parried the incoming hand with his blade. Fingers went in various directions while Inuyasha howled in pain. The half demon started to flee but a ribbon crafted of golden acid curled around his leg and dragged him back.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she tugged on Miroku's arm as he managed to run back to the scene from his home where he'd been tossed moments before. "Miroku, you have to stop them...Sesshomaru will kill him!"

Miroku shook his head, and looked troubled in general, but he only watched instead of trying to help her, to help Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, she didn't have time to argue, and ran back to retrieve her bow. Every step as she tried to be as swift as possible felt like a lifetime compared to how quickly the demons were capable of moving.

"Sesshomaru! He's not himself, Inuyasha only needs the Tetsusaiga!" Kaede was the one trying to shout some reason but the demon lord either didn't hear, or more likely, chose not to heed her words.

Putting the Bakusaiga away he shifted out of the way of a strike toward his neck, though the claws of the hand Inuyasha still possessed raked along Sesshomaru's shoulders deep enough to draw blood he accepted the hit. It gave him the opening he needed to return the favor, his hand exiting from the other side of the half-demon's windpipe as if it were a blade. Burning with the bright green energy of his power he kicked his younger sibling free of his arm. Resisting the urge to spit on the hanyou he instead moved instantly to where Rin's body has been tossed down.

Before Inuyasha's body hit the ground his face and eyes had reverted to normal, though with much of his spine eaten away by the demon lord's acid they were as lifeless as the villagers he'd killed only moments before.

"No!" Kagome's scream repeated, the previous lump in her throat momentarily forgotten as she turned back to see the battle had already ended. Her hands shaking as she tried to knock an arrow and aimed it at Sesshomaru's back.

The Demon Lord was bending over Rin, one of his clawed hands gently brushing back her hair from her face. Most of her body was soaked in her own blood, but he was stroking her face carefully even though he had to know she was gone. Beyond his reach. Kagome couldn't bring herself to let the shot loose, though she was certain she'd of missed anyway. Crumbling to her knees as she stared at the ground...crawling unevenly toward where even Inuyasha's body was starting to deteriorate under the power of Sesshomaru's attack.

"Inuyasha..." She half whispered, the lump was back and her body felt both numb and if the pain would never end. She tried to lift his shoulders, to lean in kiss him though his body crumbled away to dust in her hands before she could manage. "No...no..."

It had to be some horrific nightmare, some trick, it wasn't real, some new enemy was just trying to make her despair. He'd never gotten killed before, sure he got beat up or lost control sometimes but she was always able to bring him back. It couldn't be real at all. Even as she tried to excuse it off though, she knew it wasn't just some trick or nightmare or someone would have laughed at her or she'd of woken up. How she wished she could wake up...

"You...you...how could you!" She still could barely get it out as more than a whisper but she knew the demon lord could hear her. "He was your brother...my husband...how could you kill him! We could have stopped him."

"Didn't you see him priestess?" His voice was arctic, frigid even for the demon lord. Sesshomaru didn't turn to look at her, he was picking up Rin. "He was about to add you to the causalities. His wife. He was beyond help."

"Ridiculous!" She half screeched, voice breaking and uneven but getting stronger. "You know the Tetsusaiga can reverse his transformation, you're the one that told us! We could have stopped him!"

"It was a lady demoness that started this. Tetsusaiga's spell wouldn't have stopped him." Sesshomaru commented, it was the last thing he offered before he disappeared into the forest.

Unable to protest further she tried to gather as much of the ash as she could before it blew away in the fall winds. Still, it wasn't a effort she managed for long before breaking down into tears, not caring if the returning villagers saw her. Her whole life was suppose to have been with Inuyasha...what was she suppose to do now?


	3. Without Worth

_I am written, I am spoken by a million flaming tongues._

Kagome eyed the small shrine numbly. It was erected for those they had lost in the battle and throughout the day there had been many visitors. A few offered her hugs or pats on the shoulder but none seemed to know what to do or say. Some only gave glares or fearful glances. Kaede had been here for a long period offering prayers and traditional ceremonies to help the spirits move on to the next world. The old woman however had left many hours before and Kagome was left with only the cold stones and small sketches of those lost. It was as if she left she would accept what happened, that Inuyasha was gone, and she couldn't bring her feet to move.

Miroku had come but his presence had been short. Sango was one of the victims of the resent assault, along with two of their children. He and all the villiagers had gotten tears during his visit.

_"But where did Mommy and Brother go?" Their youngest, also named Kaede, had asked while she tugged on Miroku's sleeve. Not old enough to understand what had happened to the village. "What about uncle Inuyasha? He was sick, is he better now?"_

Kagome had no more tears to cry after her day, she could only continue to watch, hoping that the approach of the new moon would have Inuyasha coming up behind her to complain about her staying out late and possibly getting sick.

_"Are you stupid or something? I don't want to hear you sneezing and wheezing all night if you get sick. Just come inside already!"_ She could still hear his voice, what he would be saying if he'd caught her out here.

A change in the air, her hairs standing on end, alerted her to the presence of another demon. She didn't move though. If it killed her, she would accept her death, somehow she couldn't stop thinking that it was all her fault. If she'd of gotten up at the regular time, if she'd of not taken his beads away, if she'd of kept her arrows in a proper spot so she could reach them...

So many 'ifs' it was impossible to believe she wasn't to blame. If some creature came and killed her, she'd at least get to see Inuyasha again. She'd be able to tell him she loved him and she was sorry for all her mistakes. She should have been nicer to him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the shimmer; the white and silver she'd grown accustomed to recognizing. Sesshomaru moved passed her and knelt near where someone had placed a sketch of Rin. It did a good job of capturing what she'd been. Grinning, vibrant, perfectly happy despite the dark world she lived in. She'd always grasped to the good parts of the world and saw them were few could. She was the one person that had touched and changed even the demon lord for the better.

Sesshomaru settled a wrapped kimono near the sketch. It was likely a gift he'd come the day before to bring her. He occasionally came and visited the girl and often brought her expensive gifts when he did. They had a odd father/daughter sort of relationship from what Kagome had gathered from Rin. Kaede said that the young girl mentioned having been brought back to life by the demon lord. He'd safeguarded her through so much but he was too late to save her...

Kagome hated him anyway. She couldn't help it. He'd always talked about killing Inuyasha, he'd always been jealous and hateful. He was so bias and cruel to his brother for being a half demon and then he went and adopted a human. Hypocritical murderer was all Kagome could consider him. It bothered her that he even came here to visit the girl...it was a human shrine after all. It shouldn't have mattered to him at all.

"I won't be here long." He commented, he hadn't looked at her, but she got the feeling it was in return for the glare she just now realized she'd been giving him.

"Why are you here at all?" She snorted back at him, tugging her jacket tighter around her. She wanted to disappear, but more she wanted him to suffer as much as him killing Inuyasha had made her suffer.

He didn't answer her, or at least showed no sign that he was going to and that just made her all the more angry. "Hey, I asked you a question. Why should it matter to you. Rin was just a worthless human right? You didn't care enough to help Inuyasha, why should..."

She couldn't talk anymore, a hand was around her windpipe cutting off her hair, claws just drawing blood from the sides of her neck. Her feet dangling in the air as Sesshomaru held her aloft without the slightest bit of effort. Red veins curling slowly at the edges of his eyes.

"Rin wasn't worthless. Rin was never worthless. Inuyasha allowed himself to be taken over, he was weak willed and it will forever be an insult that I shared blood with that detestable creature." His tone wasn't as controlled as normal, though he dropped her a moment later and she fell onto her backside unable to catch herself. Eyes wide as she considered the full blooded demon in front of her. He really had loved Rin...

She knew she should stop, part of her was yelling at her to, but it was a quiet part and her self-preservation didn't outweigh her desire to make the pain end. "Inuyasha was better than you every step of the way. He always sent you running, you were always just bitter and angry that your father loved him more than you."

Her taunt had the opposite effect of what she wanted. Sesshomaru just stared a moment and the red retreated from his vision. He instead turned back to the shrine. "She deserved as much as a visit from me...I can't save her this time..."

"The Tensaiga...the Tensaiga!" She repeated in sudden realization. "You can save him! You can save Sango and the villigers! You can bring them back! That's what the Tensaiga does, it saves lives."

"To reanimate a body, there needs to be one. I couldn't save Inuyasha if I wanted to, and I wouldn't even if it were possible. He would only return to the world as maddened as he was when he left it. Thats what happens to those that give themselves to Zuki, the creature thrives on the minds of others..." Sesshomaru left it off there, it was needless to add what else he knew just now. She was trying to get herself killed as it was.

"But...the sword is suppose to save lives with every swing...and he was your brother." She said, pushing herself up and walking over to him. "And the villiagers...you could fix everything..."

"Could I fix Rin?" He asked darkly, stepping away as she approached him. "If I save the bodies laying in the woods over there...what next? How many humans come to me looking to be saved? Expecting me to be some sort of god for them? No priestess, I am not the savior for a bunch of humans. I am here to bid farewell to my daughter before I hunt down Zuki."

"Zuki? The one that took control of Inuyasha?" She frowned, trying to keep up while having slept precious little was difficult at best. It was pointless to argue with him just then as she had no way of convincing him. "Then I want to go...I want to see this creature dead. If what you say is true it's just as responsible for Inuyasha's death."

It was random, a jump to something else entirely, but she couldn't help it. If Sesshomaru left she may never see him again...and she needed his Tensaiga and she still wanted to hurt him somehow for what he'd done. Perhaps it wasn't honorable...but she didn't have much of a life left to care about. She stared at him quietly, it was easy to keep a straight face when you were exhausting from shedding every tear your body possessed.

"Do as you will priestess, I won't stop you." He turned and headed toward the forest and she hesitated only a moment before following.

**End Chapter**


	4. Tears of a Demon

_Quick Comment: _Sorry to folks that feel Kags is ooc, I look at loss like something that leaves people not themselves. That's just how I feel. She'll get better with time! Now back to it.

_I'm the lens through which you see._

After Kagome had started following him she felt she couldn't pause, she wasn't certain what her plan was, or even if she had a plan. She knew she wanted to get the Tensaiga, even if he was telling the truth and it couldn't save Inuyasha or Rin. It might be able to save Sango and the other villagers that had been killed and that would still be something she could return with. She couldn't face Miroku and his family after what Inuyasha had done...

If she couldn't get Sesshomaru to use the sword to save them, she would find a way to take his sword and get a demon that could. It was the least she owed the village that had taken her in for so much time.

Exactly how she was going to subdue and take the sword of a demon lord?

She was still working on the finite details. Though high on her list of desired options was possibly being able to kill him. It wasn't completely his fault...but he could have subdued Inuyasha, they could have -tried- to give him the Tetsuaiga. Somehow putting an arrow through the far too cool creatures heart would make things easier for her. On the same principle that had her wanting to steal the sword she was obligated to Inuyasha to kill those responsible for his unfair death.

Her vengeful thought process was interrupted by her tripping on a branch along the forest floor. She landed however on the soft fur of Sesshomaru's tail and he turned a single eye on her, scanning her until she'd righted herself. It was getting dark, but it wasn't that hard to see yet...they'd walked through the night and most of the day. It was more exhaustion getting to Kagome than it was the lack of light.

"There is a hot spring nearby, we'll stop there. You will rest." It was all he said before he was moving forward again.

"I'm fine." Kagome lied. Why was it whenever someone used the word 'fine' they were anything but? It was a dead give away. She was exhausted but she didn't want to sleep, she knew she'd wake up with the world still cast in darkness. "I don't need to rest yet. We can keep going."

He didn't answer, which was fine with her. The more he kept up the frigid demeanor the easier it would be when she turned her arrows on him later. Hard to feel guilty if you shot someone without a heart. She frowned though as he paused and sat near a tree not far from the springs, she could smell the heated water in the air and for all her protests her muscles ached for the comfort.

"You don't need to stop for me I said." She protested putting her hands on her hips. Being argumentative made it easy not to dwell, she'd been itching for a fight since she first saw him at the shrine and any little thing would have let it boil over. "You don't need to tell me what to do, I can keep up just fine."

Sesshomaru meanwhile just stared at her whining quietly. _"She still smells like salt..."_

The reminder helped him to keep in mind how out of character her words were, even demons were unpredictable when it came to grief. Still her attitude was pressing on a patience also worn by sorrow. He retorted before he thought too much on what the comments would do.

"Is this the sort of mindless prattle that the 'half-breed' would desire from a mate?" The demon lord stated half-breed like it was the worse sort of curse. He bit off the rest of his comment before saying it out loud. _"It's a wonder he didn't go mad sooner."_

"You...are such a jerk! Stop calling him that. He was your brother! His name was INUYASHA! You could at least call him by his name." She huffed, hackles raised more now that he'd commented about her dead husband with such disrespect.

"And he never loved you priestess!" Sesshomaru bit back, reaching the end of his own patience. "The demon took him with visions of the dead woman you are only the reincarnation of."

He frowned after he'd said it. He hadn't wanted to tell her yet, possibly at all, certainly not in that manner. She was staring at him with wide eyes like he'd put his claws through her chest and he shifted his gaze to the sky. Not quite able to meet her eyes after the mistake.

"You...your lying." She finally sputtered, shaking her head as if the action alone would make what he'd said false. "You couldn't know what sort of thing the demon used on him...how could you know that? You're just a cruel evil demon..."

"How do you think I happened to show up at the village even though it's weeks from the time I normally visit Rin?" He interrupted her. Now that he'd brought it up, it was best the wound was given cleanly than left to fester. "What Zuki was doing was reported to me...but it was too late by the time I arrived."

He wasn't talking about saving Inuyasha though, she could tell by the way his gaze had shifted to some wildflowers nearby. He did care about Rin, the dispassionate, malevolent Sesshomaru was mourning over a little girl who had been nothing but kind. Kagome only swallowed, or tried to and mostly failed thanks to the new lump in her throat. For all the tears she'd shed she managed to keep finding more welling up inside her. It couldn't be true...not after everything...

_"Inuyasha was distant the night of our party...he'd wandered off and said he was fine...what if he was going to meet some demon in the form of Kikyo when I caught up to him and removed the beads? Why did I have to find out from Sesshomaru of all people?"_ She ran away from the clearing where the demon lord was seated, she needed to be as far away from everyone as possible. _"What about our year together Inuyasha? Did it mean anything to you?"_

She dashed blindly through the forest just to get away, as far away as her legs would let her go. Wanting only to be away from everything. It was better being alone in the darkness with the jewel than this. Was her entire marriage some huge lie? It was too much to soon after Inuyasha's death...she didn't want to think of him as betraying her...

Sesshomaru didn't chase after her, humans were easy to find so he could when he wanted to later. Denying her time to herself wouldn't help anything. He looked at his clawed left hand, the one he'd lost and regained, it seemed fruitless to have it now.

_"Someone to protect father?" _Sesshomaru scoffed at his own thoughts, silver bangs reflecting the light of the sunset as he shook his head. "_Easy for you to say, you died to protect those you loved...you never offered a word as to how to survive if you failed."_

There was no mistaking it, he'd failed his ward. Rin wouldn't chatter on endlessly when he visited or make him wreaths of flowers or torment Jaken. There was no more running, laughing, or dancing for the only human he'd ever cared to protect. She couldn't be saved this time, for all his ability and strength even he could only cheat death so much.

His father's blade only insulted him again with it's inability to help him. It was nothing more than a heirloom he'd hold onto for the fact that it was his and no one else would be able to use the treacherous weapon either. It was a visual reminder that failure always had it's costs. Leaving her to live with her own kind had only destroyed her. How she'd begged him not to leave her there in the village at first. He could still hear the unsteady tone of her voice as she fought not to cry while begging him to let her stay with him.

The demon lord closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. The moisture coming from his eyes was alien and yet he couldn't stop it, the girl was lost to him and for all the brave face he preferred to show the world it cut him more deeply than any blade ever would.

**End Chapter**

Whew I don't have Sesshomaru cry often. It made me sad just writing it. There should be some action in coming chapters though!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:


	5. All Demons Are Perverts

_Quick Note:_ There is a bit a citrus this chapter. Feel free to jump past it if you want. I'll post some ***** at the point where it ends.

_I am the process. I am the key._

_Shifting against the sheets she mumbled as she felt a hand caressing her skin, first along her back and then snaking around her midsection to slowly trace her ribs. The thumb barely brushing the bottom of her bare chest. Some part of her mind tried to tell her something was wrong, but she dismissed it as part of the nightmare she must have been having. This was the best comfort she could imagine. Inuyasha didn't wake her this way often, but she certainly couldn't argue when he did._

_ Unwilling to just give in she didn't move just yet or open her eyes, but as her consciousness was quickly returning she focused instead on the slow swirls clawed fingers were making as they got steadily closer to the center of her breast. Gentler than usual and certainly much more patient than she was accustomed to. As if that pleasant distraction wasn't enough she found herself canting her head to allow lips that trailed over her shoulder open room to her neck as well._

_ "Playing hard to get? Can't have that..." The heated whisper held a promise of rising to the challenge it perceived. Fangs grazed the edge of her ear as claws barely traced over her hardened nipple making her gasp quietly._

_ A smile curled her own lips unbidden, she simply couldn't help but let her lips curl upward. Turning her head to meet the hungry lips of the provocative creature intent on seducing her. It probably didn't mean as much when she wanted to be seduced but she pulled herself closer, hands tracing over his muscular form with the intent of searching out every inch of flesh._

_ Searching hands didn't get far before they were gathered up and held above her, away from her. She was about to protest at being held down when a tongue circled her chest and flicked her nipple,, teasing her so much more than when it had simply been a claw. Whatever words she was about to summon disintegrated into a muffled mewl of acceptance. Her hands tugged at his but she was held firmly and she could feel his weight above her helping to pin her in place. _

_ "Don't stop playing the game now..." He muttered, a deep baritone that was intimate but unfamiliar, when he released her hands so his deliciously bewitching tongue could move lower on her body she found her fingers curling into the sheets around her for the need of having something to hold onto. They were softer and more comfortable than the cot usually was... "Be still."_

_ When she opened her eyes as the confusions built, the golden gaze that met hers was not the one she'd expected. The indisputable hunger in Sesshomaru's face as it lingered between her legs knocked her instantly awake before she could hear or feel anything else in the dream._

Kagome pulled herself back several feet on the ground...leaves and dirt sticking to the hand that was wet...until she'd woke up she'd been keeping herself entertained. Whatever the erotic nightmare Sesshomaru was about to say interrupted by her sudden consciousness and she gasped as she felt the urge to sob. Dashing for the hot spring as the tears began to well up. After that she very much needed to be clean.

If Sesshomaru had possessed the ears his half-brother did they'd be flattened to his skull. First the woman acts as if she's fine, then as soon as she wakes up she goes right back to sobbing and madly screaming he stay away while she was bathing. As if he would be interested in peeping at a human. It was an insulting insinuation at best.

At least the wind was at a point where he wouldn't have to smell the salt while she continued to weep.

He hadn't shed many tears himself, but it was more than he ever planned to let fall again and he didn't need the reminder of the scent in the air. It was undignified for one of his stature to act in such a way. If any other demons had been around to see his lapse of protocol they wouldn't have made it to the morning. It was the last show of grief he could tolerate. Now he would avenge the creature that dared to touch what belonged to him and he'd be done with it.

If it were only that easy, regardless of Zuki's approaching demise he was left with a new problem. Kagome had belonged to his brother, and as much as he hated the half-breed and as much trouble as the mortal was she was still now a part of the family. He couldn't just let her go off and get herself killed, he was obligated to look after her. Even in death Inuyasha managed to remain a thorn in his side.

For now she had volunteered to accompany him which made her easy enough to look after, but once Zuki was defeated he'd likely have to explain if he wanted to keep an eye on the woman. Perhaps she had family somewhere she could stay with...then he'd only need to check in from time to time...preferable to traveling with the female.

Though the wind shifted and his body tensed, there was the immediate stench of the sea and then another lighter scent. A demon was also in that direction. He didn't recognize the smell and you couldn't tell strength by scent alone, he vanished and reappeared near the springs, head high, golden gaze narrowed as he scanned the line of trees.

A shriek from the spring only gained the priestess the briefest glance before he dismissed her as whining and continued to scan for the demon. He understood the desire to occasionally soak and relax in a hot spring, but while you were hunting down the demon that killed your husband hardly seemed an appropriate moment to indulge.

"Wha...what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away!" Kagome's voice got steadily higher as she continued to protest. "Are all the men in your family perverts! Don't just stand there. Get the hell away!"

She really missed having shampoo, she'd of chucked the bottle at his narcissistic face.

"There's a demon nearby." He commented, hoping the explanation would get her to at least take her voice down a few octaves. Only females could reach the pitches that made his ears want to bleed, it'd be a wonder if he ever picked one to breed with. He might end up choking it out of frustration. "Get out and prepare to leave. I don't know if it's aggressive or not and I can't tell exactly where it is."

He couldn't directly pick it out, which meant it was at least strong enough to use magic capable of confusing his senses slightly. Instead he waited for it to move, ready to strike when and if that happened. He assumed it had been and continued to target Kagome, for he couldn't smell it withdrawing. Nor did it seem to be moving at all, but that could be a part of whatever it was using to shield itself.

"I don't see anything..." Kagome muttered, down to her neck in the water as she gazed around the tree line. Glad she'd had time to wash at least but there were still tears on her face, she'd been crying until she saw the demon lord randomly standing nearby. "Correction, all demons must be perverts...turn around."

"I'm not interested priestess, you are sacred I assure you. Just get out and get dressed." His harsh baritone was light, a reflection of his being ready to pounce. It reminded her of the whisper in her dreams and she felt her face getting redder. At least she had a variety of excuses as to why she would be blushing. She sunk another few inches in the water, her mouth was barely over the surface.

"I'm not getting out while you're looking my way." Kagome stated, crossing her arms more tightly over her chest. "I don't care what you say or what's out there looking my way."

Sesshomaru sighed and a moment later his boots were touching down on a rock just jutting from the water near the center of the spring, it gave him a better vantage to anything that might happen but his back was to her. The end of his tail trailing into the water.

The silvery boa like appendage she remembered from the times when they finished their fight with Naraku. She'd ridden for a while on it, it was actually as incredibly soft as it appeared. Shaking her head out of those memories she scrambled to get out and get dry and dressed as quickly as possible. If Sesshomaru was right, there was still some other creature peeping at her.

She had her shirt on and was getting ready to pull the pants of the miko uniform on when she was knocked from her feet and sent rolling across the dirt, her still damp skin picking up dry earth along the way. Cursing before she finally caught herself and managed to pull the rest of her clothes on haphazardly before looking up to see a woman with a sword plunging her direction.


	6. Another Threat

_I am synapses firing bullets from a gun._

Sesshomaru was in front of her before she saw him move, sparks flying around him as his blade met that of the other demon that had been after her. She scrambled out of the way, knowing enough to get out of dodge weather she'd been in the field recently or not. What the Bakusaiga was capable of she could remember clearly and wanted nothing to do with it.

More sparks flew behind her and she hid behind a tree, peeking out at the two combatants. Sesshomaru didn't look concerned in the least but that didn't surprise the young woman, there were few times she could recall him acting anything but cool even on the field of battle. Regardless of if he was in real danger or not, which left her seeking out the other combatant to consider.

The woman was a demon, the slightly pointed ears and the marks on her face gave her away. Given how human she actually seemed it was likely she was strong as well. Robin egg blue hair was cut in a short bob around her face, easy to keep out of her eyes while she was in combat. Deep silver eyes as opposed to the usual gold she'd grown accustomed to seeing. As opposed to a crescent on her forehead there was a teardrop shape and then blue marks similar to Sesshomaru's on her cheeks. She wore a simple kimono with long slits to again make movement easier. The blade in her hands was a katana a bit shorter than normal with a small cobalt chain and a sapphire at it's end. Very pretty, or at least Kagome might have said so if she hadn't been trying to kill her only a few moments ago.

The fact that she was matching up for even a few moments with Sesshomaru, weather he was trying or not, was impressive...and frightening for Kagome. _"Why does everyone always want to kill me? What the hell did I do?"_

"Why do you defend a mortal Sesshomaru, growing as soft as your father?" The woman mocked, her voice amused, unconcerned as Sesshomaru usually sounded. Kagome moved back a few trees, not expecting that comparison to go well.

"Why do you care to kill a mortal at my command?" Sesshomaru replied, though he was bored, more geniunelly unimpressed with the demon standing opposite him.

_"At your command!"_ Kagome fumed silently in the woods at the lie.

"We all have jobs we'd rather not do, I just want to get this one over with. What use is she to you?" The woman replied with a shrug. "You lose one mortal girl and you take in another, is that it."

Kagome eyed the ground, looking for her bow and arrows, edging that way as she still fumed at being talked about like she wasn't there. _"Shoot you right between your eyes...show you what a worthless mortal I am..."_

The air pulsed around the pair as Sesshomaru's sword slammed with inhuman force against the other blade, sparks flew and there was a crack as the woman's blade started to break against just the pressure of his attack. Her eyes widened and she tossed some powder in his direction, though he slid easily out of it as it glittered in the air a moment and condensed into a solid block of ice. The sword she had glimmered as well, the crack that he'd made already reforming back to a full blade.

She didn't linger though, hopping past Sesshomaru in the moment of his dodge to leap at Kagome again, she dove for her bow and arrow but still couldn't compare to the speed of the demons. Thankfully Sesshomaru wasn't limited to melee attacks, a ribbon of energy curling from his wrist to entangle the woman and then slamming her to the ground as he teleported across the field - or may as well have given his speed. His blade only barely parried as she reacted to him with speed close to his own. Kagome had her weapon but was watching, she didn't want to pull a shot and possibly hit her defender here. She doubted Sesshomaru would be as keen to look out for her if she shot him with a holy charged arrow.

"Trying to sneak by me Narua?" He quipped with the same uninterested tone of voice. "The Dragon clans have fallen far if you're down to being Zuki's assassin. Here I thought you had some honor. Best perhaps if you meet your mother."

She blew more of the dust his way, directly from her mouth this time, and he was close enough that he was forced back, frost clinging to his arms and sword slowed him enough that she almost got a strike on him but the arrow that cut deep into her right side knocked her several feet away from him. A hissing in the air as the holy energy of Kagome's unhindered powers burned into the woman attempting to cleanse her. She hissed at them and vanished, retreating so quickly all the she left was the scent of burned flesh in the air.

"You all right?" She asked before really thinking about it...standing closer to where Sesshomaru was shaking off the frost clinging to his kimono and then using the sleeves to wipe off his blade. She didn't want to care, but he'd stepped in and saved her life, she wouldn't have been able to dodge either of those strikes by this Dragon Demon.

"It's of no consequence." He waved a clawed hand in a bare dismissal of any concerning damage. "More interesting is that Zuki has killing you in mind. And that she enlisted a member of the dragon clans to do it."

"Yeah, so why? Do I scare her or something?" Kagome asked with a frown. "I mean, I know we're after her but it sounded like she'd of tried to kill me either way."

It was also disconcerting that the creature seemed enough to hold off Sesshomaru when it was obvious he'd meant business during a couple of his attacks. She doubted he would ever react well to anyone mocking Rin, and that had seemed to be the mistake the woman made. Before then he'd just been going through the motions...even when the Bakusaiga had broken her sword it had started to regenerate. Such enemies weren't ones she could really face alone. Even with her sacred powers she only managed to frighten it off because Sesshomaru had been here. It was grating to have to rely on the man that murdered her husband.

"Inuyasha was probably meant to kill you, and when that didn't work she moved to a new idea. You are the strongest priestess alive...and other priests have been vanishing...which leaves this being a farther reaching plan than I originally thought." He commented. Generally he had Jaken there to state things for him but with the imp running affairs for him at the estate now he was openly considering. _"Or she was hoping Inuyasha would destroy me...she probably only knows the rumors as to our battles together."_

It was bothersome that people thought the half breed could successfully kill him. It simply wasn't possible as far as Sesshomaru was concerned. Certainly Inuyasha could be capable for one of his unfortunate birth, but to set him into his full demon form and expect him to win? It was ridiculous. Narua was a more capable opponent.

However, if she had one person from the dragon clans working for her, she could have others...and that would bode poorly even for him.

Kagome sighed as he got quiet and started to gather her things, she was still torn as to what she would be doing. A bit numb over everything she'd been told, nothing in her life was what she expected, but then she couldn't know if it wasn't a lie or not as well. She wanted to believe in Inuyasha but past events told her it was unlikely Sesshomaru would purposely mislead her. If his newest comments were correct, Inuyasha's death may have been her fault as well, just for having stayed in the past and married him. She was close to tears again when the demon spoke with more certainty, making her jump and scowl at him though he wasn't even looking at her.

"We must return to your village." Sesshomaru stated in such a way she could tell he wasn't going to be dissuaded from whatever he wanted. Then he added what it was he was after and she felt her blood start to boil, anger rising to the surface.

"I require the Tetsuagia."

**End Chapter**

Lots of angry Kagome, but I promise she'll eventually tone down a bit. She's got a lot to deal with. Poor girl never has things go well for her.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the words of support and for reading my fiction. Reviews really help inspire when you aren't sure where to go next so I appreciate each and every one. : )


	7. Doppleganger

_I'm the world's mystique. I am the words you speak._

"I thought you finally gave up that old conquest. Besides, you can't use the Tetsuagia anyway." Kagome snapped, the cold leaking as obviously into her voice as a breeze next to a open refrigerator. "Why the hell would you need a sword you can't use without it burning away your flesh?"

The demon lord had moved so quickly she doubted her senses could have followed it even if she'd of originally noticed. Frighteningly familiar chromed eyes were so close she could pick out the small differences between the older brother and the younger. "Let me make this perfectly clear priestess, as you have been so open as to your opinions. I have thus far been indulgent of your whimpering out of a rare sympathy for the unfortunate position you are in. However, this Sesshomaru will not continue to tolerate your continued complains. Feel as dissatisfied as you like, but do so in silence."

Kagome stared, blinking, she was still angry, but self-preservation kept her waggling tongue numb. It was the first time he'd threatened her with any real meaning, and she was somewhat surprised to be so harshly reminded of the creature she was dealing with. If he killed Inuyasha, of course he wouldn't have an issue with having her follow shortly there after.

"I won't let you have the Tetsuagia for free." Kagome stated then, hardening her own gaze. "You don't know where it is and if you really need it you can't just spend time looking for it. I'll give it to you if you save the others, the ones that died in the village."

"I will not..."

"Sango then, and their children. Save them and I'll let you have the Tetsuagia..." Kagome interrupted him before he could finish. It burned, she could already feel new tears forming in her over washed eyes at the idea of giving up others to save her friends. Still, she owed it to Miroku...and if she could get Sango and the children saved she wouldn't have to worry about getting the sword from Sesshomaru later.

"Acceptable. After you give me the Tetsuagia." It wasn't much, but at least he seemed willing to allow her something.

"How do I know you won't just take the sword and leave?" Kagome replied immediately, not trusting the condition he'd laid out.

"I haven't killed you yet." The cool retort came as the demon lord turned to walk back the way they'd came again.

She shivered despite herself, knowing full well that he could kill her before she'd be able to do more than possibly burn him a little with her powers. She was a strong priestess but he was the single strongest demon she'd ever seen in all their travels. He was stronger even than Naraku had been. As much as Inuyasha had gotten him to run in the past, or to walk away, it had never been a real win for the half-demon.

Still, dark feelings burned in the girls chest, she couldn't help but resent the demon that she followed. She wanted both the creatures involved in her husbands death to pay with their own lives.

_**Back in the Village**_

It was late by the time they'd arrived. There was no one in the hut she'd shared with Inuyasha given the lack of lighting but she found herself staring at it hesitantly. The suggestion that she rest on a mat while there was a chance for her to sleep somewhere other than the ground was logical. Sesshomaru had been silent most of the day but he had a edge of almost kindness to the way he said it that only made her more angry.

She pushed that aside though, her thoughts were taken by the horror of having to go back into that building. None of the few things from her time were worth walking back into the home that had been theirs. It would be like accepting she would be alone and empty the rest of her life, much like the hut was. It was still partially damaged from the heavy energy that was in the area when the fight happened. Other buildings had already undergone the minor repairs but part of the roof was missing and there was debris built up around the outside - she hadn't swept and now she wasn't sure she ever wanted to again.

But, she had to suck up her fears, this is where she would be forced to live if she managed to survive the deaths of this 'Zuki' and the demon lord nearby. Her own time had been sealed over a year before and it was unlikely the well would work again. Even with her friends and Inuyasha, she had attempted now and again to hop inside, to see if she could get back to her own world but it always failed and she ended up with bruised hands and shins for the fall.

Kagome was trembling by the time she took her first step, unaware that Sesshomaru was still watching her while she fought the internal struggle. Tears were pouring freely down her face again by the time she reached the door. Her hand was shaking so bad she couldn't manage to turn the handle though. She was starting to hyperventilate and her heart was thundering in her chest, she was dizzy, clammy, her eyes wouldn't stop leaking, her throat had such a lump she thought if the rest didn't kill her she might have the mercy of choking on it.

Then she heard it. The voice made her entire body tense, the shaking stopped, the other concerns didn't worry her at all, like a shot of adrenaline the familiar voice made her entire body breathe a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing stupid? Get inside, I'm tired and why the hell are you crying? You are such a crybaby." It was obviously Inuyasha's voice. She smiled and her voice cracked a little as she laughed at the mockery, loving every moment of it.

"Inuyasha!" She hadn't even finished his name when she felt herself lift from the ground. Crying out a protest - she wanted to go into her home after all. But a moment after the demon lord flew her away from the building it splintered and exploded from within. She could only gape as she watched her husband land, unscathed by the fire.

"Inuyasha...you're alive...I saw...I thought that you..." Kagome was still trying to reach for him, scowling only a moment at Sesshomaru holding her back.

It had to be Inuyasha, the Tetsuagia was transformed in his hands. The impossibly large blade with the fur on it's hilt in a form she longed to see him carry again. Whatever had happened must have been a mistake.

"Damn, here I was almost finally rid of you Kagome." Inuyasha mocked, voice amused. The short comment wiping the smile clean of her face.

She could only stare, there were already still tears going down her cheeks and her mouth was hanging agape. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears.

"It's not Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated, setting her down and turning on the half demon. "It's Zuki taking a form you wish to see. Never could learn new tricks could you succubus."

"Well, Incubus would be the correct term right now, I prefer not to define myself by a single gender. And I think the new tricks phrase is about dogs Sesshomaru." It replied, still sounding and looking like Inuyasha. "Seems you're learning the same tricks your father did, how long before you mount the bitch?"

Sesshomaru's reply in true demon lord fashion was to slam the Bakusaiga into the Tetsaugia a moment later, both blades ringing in the agony of the vicious attack.

"Now now, did you forget I get a fair amount of the abilities of the form I take?" His brother's cocky grin only made Sesshomaru want to kill it even more. "I studied Inuyasha for some time, I can activate a number of abilities from this sword of his. Perhaps I should slay you with the Meido Zangetsuha, fitting given it was the throw away power from your Tensaiga. The power your father only wanted to give to the half breed. Funny he never gave a moment's thought to his own full son and heir."

Kagome shook her head, her arms were crossed and her fingers were digging so harshly into her sides it would be a miracle if she didn't bruise from the effort. The pain helped her focus, helped her not to turn into a total blithering idiot at the sight of her dead lover. He was so exact it was hard to grasp...

"But...it's him...he could just still be possessed...Sesshomaru we should try to help him." She needed to grasp something, to have some sort of hope. If it could look like that, some part of him could be inside it.

The demon lord didn't bother to reply, the woman was obviously not going to be able to do anything. Even Inuyasha hadn't bested him really, he'd always gone easy on the kid but only he could have known that. It was probably not something Zuki had counted on.

It went to take the swing and he disarmed the Tetsuagia from the fake's claws, preparing to take a strike that would leave most demons dead.

"Lord Sesshomaru...what's going on?" The image flickered and the young girl crying in front of him caused him to hesitate.

**End Chapter**

Evil creatures other demons looking for power. Doppleganger sorts are always such pricks.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Maribel_ - Well I doubt I'll have them all travel together but we'll see how it gets written out.

_Nyphetamine_ - I'm glad you like it. Sorry I'm a bit slow sometimes on updates but I do want to finish it. Just have to have the time! Hope you keep enjoying it!

_tohru78_ - : ) : )


	8. Tearful Truths

**Chapter Eight:** _**Tearful Truths**_

_I am language. I am hidden memories that you seek._

He knew it wasn't Rin, that the image of the teary eyed girl he was being shown, that he could scent in perfect imitation wasn't the real thing, but it still gave him the small moment of pause the creature needed to strike.

Though Sesshomaru was quicker than the creature accounted for and their next moment as they struck out with a hidden blade, they found themselves needing to withdraw from the strike that continued from the demon lord's Bakusaiga. Though it was late Zuki hadn't expected him to react so quickly to her change in deception and withdrew. Grinning at him with the girls face, though it was warped in such a way he never figured Rin could have actually worn her expression that it was easier to dismiss the doppleganger as a falsehood.

"Cold even for you Sesshomaru, you'd cut down your own ward." The young voice was even a carbon copy of the girl, making Kagome frown as she watched the exchange. Much as she hated Sesshomaru at the moment, she definitely hated this creature much more. She could feel herself shaking, her body not dealing with the stress very well even though her mind felt quite clear as to how much she wanted to destroy the creature Sesshomaru was facing off against. She wanted to act, she could feel the energy around her and yet she couldn't do more than stand and shake.

"You are not Rin." Sesshomaru stated coolly. "And do me the credit not to think that I'd allow such idle emotions color my ability to slay you."

The demon lord bent then to pick up the Tetsuagia and despite the fact that it's wards burned at his flesh he only tightened his expression. Smirking then at the way shock registered on his enemies face. "Did you think I disarmed you because I was concerned that you would actually best me? You do think well of yourself don't you?"

Sesshomaru started forward then paused as the image vanished, settling the Tetsuagia in his belt and frowning as he looked at his hand. The creature had fled, she'd shed all her scents and forms, and she wouldn't be able to act for at least a day.

"Where'd she go, go after her!" Kagome managed then as she realized Sesshomaru was just standing there. "You have the Tetsuagia. Use it on her."

"Do you know where she is priestess?" Sesshomaru didn't even glance up from looking over the burn mark over his palm. "Like a chameleon can change color to blend into it's environment a succubus can cover everything, sights, sounds, scents, anything that would draw attention to it. Though it cannot take such a form often, she's fled for now, even I cannot find her in her current state."

Kagome grit her teeth as he calmly replied. How the hell could he be so calm about it? Did he really not actually care much about Rin? Was the idea that he'd faulted for a moment just in Kagome's imagination? Even the creature was swift to point out how easily he wanted to reach out and stab the image. She wasn't sure she'd be able to act against it even now, knowing it wasn't real, if the creature was wearing Inuyasha's form. It was the only way she'd get to see him again…and likely she'd have to watch Sesshomaru kill him a second time…

She was so frustrated she couldn't even manage to dwell or rant at him. She only wanted to not think about the horrible ways this creature could and had tormented her, giving her hope where there was none. "Sango and her children…you promised to return them."

"Get a shovel." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome started to ask why then realized it wouldn't do them any good if he brought them back while they were under the ground. She'd have to dig them up…and as she turned she spotted Miroku staring at them from nearby, his hands were on his staff. He'd been ready to get involved if needed to help the village. Perhaps even if he was a Letcher, he was a better person than she. She'd only insisted her own friends were protected when she lost Inuyasha and Miroku was still there helping everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku insisted as he stepped out, eyeing Sesshomaru warily though the demon lord didn't offer him more than a passing glance. "Kagome?"

"I gave Sesshomaru the Tetsuagia in return for him promising to bring back Sango and your children with the Tensaiga." Kagome replied, she couldn't not tell him the truth at that point. "Inuyasha would have wanted that."

Miroku stared at her in shock for a long moment before grabbing her hand and moving swiftly to get them shovels, walking at a brisk pace toward the cemetery and ignoring the whispers and protests of villagers as them digging was noticed. Sesshomaru only stood nearby, not helping them and instead waiting. He was a demon of his word, and as much as he didn't want rumor of this to get out, he would actually prefer that the common people think poorly of it.

When they had the corpses unearthed he moved forward to undo their wrappings and make sure they were mostly together. Ignoring the wince from Kagome and the scowl from Miroku, their strange human views wouldn't matter if the process didn't work. He then drew the Tensaiga and in several swipes returned the man's family from beyond the grave.

A neutral expression of the control of life and death, Sesshomaru was something that any of the people watching had to admit was a power in and of himself. Kagome was worried her plan for revenge would never work as it was now – albeit there wasn't a plan beyond stay with him and look for an opening. Miroku was only concerned with his waking family. The rest of the village was displeased with it, the work of dealing with demons was a horrible thing and within hours they'd been told they needed to get their things and move to a new place. Sango and Miroku were glad to comply, and thanked both Sesshomaru and Kagome greatly, though when they were at the edge of the city at the end of the busy day her friends seemed hesitant to let her go again.

Dirty from having dug all day or having been interred, tired for much the same reasons.

"Kagome, you should come with us." Sango was the one to say it. "I know that a lot's happened…a lot. But you and Sesshomaru traveling together, it's not healthy for you. Do you really think Inuyasha would want that?"

"Do you really think he wouldn't want me to kill the creature that was responsible for his murder?" Kagome replied, more harshly than she meant to. After all, her friend was just back from the dead. "I'm sorry Sango, but I can't just let this go. When it's all said and done I'll come back. Do you think Sesshomaru will lose?"

"Not really the point." Miroku piped in. "Are you sure he'll bring you back. He isn't exactly reliable Kagome."

"I have to." Kagome said, leaving it at that. Another moment of awkward silence and they exchanged hugs and goodbyes that felt final to the Priestess. She'd saved them, she'd made sure they could at least leave and have a happy life somewhere else, and now she had to make sure the demon that had started the uproar couldn't return to them.

When she finally walked back over to Sesshomaru he didn't comment but turned and continued back the way they'd first gone when they left the village. Whatever this creature was, he seemed to have something in mind as to how to kill it. Kagome had to see that much to it's end before she thought too much on how to finish the other half of her plan of revenge.

She followed in silence, sighing when he stopped to let her rest for the night, she'd of rather continued walking as something else to think about than the memories of that morning and the horrible trick the creature had pulled on her. She'd wanted so much to hold him, to run in and for nothing to be wrong. She cried herself to sleep with the thought that tears might be the only thing that heralded her to unconsciousness ever again.

**End Chapter**

Angst is one of the themes here. Though at some point it'll die down a little. I personally don't see someone getting over a loved one easily though, particularly not with how obsessed with Inuyasha Kagome really was.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Tohru78_ – Yes, Zuki's not a nice person. This fic is also to explore some darker themes for me.

_Cutebaby_ – Well as soon as I could anyway. I have very little time or inspiration these days it feels like.


End file.
